User blog:Kathleen123/DEGRASSI SEASON 12
(Continuing from my previous season, I've decided to create a 12th season...it should be good). (Graduates) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the protestor *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, the rebel (Seniors) - (12th Grade) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, the teen with custody *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, the captain of the football team *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, the one whose dreams come true *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the student body president *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, the bullied one *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, the school bitch *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, the drinker *Jordan Toddesy as Adam Torres, the one with two faces (Juniors) - (11th Grade) *Taysha Fuller as Jessica Martello, the cheerleader *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, the obsessed one *Max Morrow as Liam West, the gambler *Vanessa Morgan as Monica Cooper, the lier *Jessica Amlee as Terra Richmount, the one giving up *Alexander Conti as Diego Rodriguez, the gang member (Sophomores) - (10th Grade) *Spencer Achtymichuk as Cody Shepperd, the geek (NEW) *Conchita Campbell as McKenzie Sinclair, the queen bee (NEW) *Jodelle Ferland as Phoebe Duncan, the environmentalist (NEW) *Claudia Yuen as Lynn Jow, the outcast (NEW) *Dylan Everwett as Aiden Dawson, the hottie with a heart (NEW) SEASON 12 - (2011-2012) - 20 EPISODES 001. "Lost Without U, Part One" - It's back to Degrassi for Clare, and she has decided that she is going to get involved this year. Clare decides that she is going to run for Student Body President, and Owen, who had learned he would not be graduating decided to run against her. Meanwhile, Alli decides to create a secret relationship with Dave, to fill the void of Drew going to University. 002. "Lost Without U, Part Two" - Clare's and Owen's campaign heats up especially when they both start to play dirty by using each others drama to win. Alli and Dave start to get closer and closer, and Alli wonders if she is doing the right thing by cheating on a far away Drew. 003. "Unfaithful, Part One" - Alli learns that cheating isn't exactly the best policy, especially when her and Dave start to get blackmailed by someone, who turns out to be Sadie. Meanwhile, Jenna starts to become angry, especially when her mother returns...and this puts a strain in Jenna's and Adam's relationship. Meanwhile, Drew deals with university. 004. "Unfaithful, Part Two" - Alli and Dave learn that Sadie has sent pictures of them kissing to Drew, who by the way comes all the way to Degrassi just to break up with Alli. Meanwhile, Jenna's mother wants to be in Jenna and in the baby's lives. Jenna tells her mother to take a hike like last time, and this causes Adam to break up with Jenna, for not forgiving her mother. 005. "Poker Face, Part One" - Liam tries to keep himself occupied and does this by finding a web site and he soon becomes addicted to gambling on online poker. Meanwhile, Adam tries to hide the fact that he is losing his way and doesn't know who he is. Adam then decides that he is going to go back to being Gracie for a while. 006. "Poker Face, Part Two" - Liam continues to pay online poker, and soon picks up a losing streak, and is put into a debt and doesn't pay off all of the money. Meanwhile, Adam, now Gracie shocks everyone that knows his secret...Adam then decides that he is going to stay as Gracie until he can figure things out. 007. "Idioteque, Part One" - Eli returns baring gifts and wants to make Jess feel like the only girl in the world. Jess soon starts to think that Eli is hiding something from her, because he is caught in a lot of lies. Terra goes to a premiere party, for a new movie she is doing, and stays longer than expected. 008. "Idioteque, Part Two" - Eli is tired of hiding secrets from Jess and decides to tell her everything, and she learns that he is signing up for the army. Meanwhile, Terra deals with staying at the party, due to her date leaving her, and soon she is raped. 009. "Cry Me A River, Part One" - Terra deals with the outcome of the rape, and tries to hide it, but finds it hard, when she starts throwing up for no reason. Clare and Owen share a kiss, while they are working on the last day before election. Meanwhile, Monica learns that her father isn't coming home sooner than he expected. 010. "Cry Me A River, Part Two" - Owen drops out of the race, just to prove to Clare how much he wants to be with her, and Clare decides that she is going to create a relationship with him. Terra decides to tell her agent everything about the rape, and she decides that she is going to make a court date. Meanwhile, Monica tries to hide her feelings about her father not coming back home. 011. "Hips Don't Lie, Part One" - McKenzie accidentally bumps into a space, big enough to fit other girls, and she is teased because they call her fat ass. McKenzie, due to peer pressure, decides to stop eating. Meanwhile, Alli and Dave break up, because of Sadie. 012. "Hips Don't Lie, Part Two" - McKenzie continues to stop eating and doesn't know how this will effect her life. Meanwhile, Sadie continues to stalk Dave, and he starts to think she won't take no for an answer, so he decides to file a restraining order against her. 013. "Dirty Little Secret, Part One" - Gracie continues to walk around school, and catches Aiden's eye, so Aiden asks her out. McKenzie starts to feel faint, and doesn't know how to keep herself balanced. Meanwhile, Liam's gambling debt, causes a gang to start looking for him. 014. "Dirty Little Secret, Part Two" - Gracie and Aiden go on their first date, and Gracie doesn't know if she should tell Aiden everything or not. McKenzie faints all the way, and her parents learn that she has an eating disorder. Liam is attacked by a gang, and they bang his legs up pretty bad. 015. "I'm A Flirt, Part One" - Clare warns Gracie of the potential danger she is putting herself in when it comes to Aiden, so Gracie decides to tell Aiden and receives a shocking reaction. Meanwhile, Connor starts to think Monica is losing her mind, when she starts to stop showing her true emotions. Cody tries to find a way to get a girlfriend. 016. "I'm A Flirt, Part Two" - Aiden decides to ask Gracie if she wants to be Adam or Gracie, and then Aiden says if she picks Adam then he will only be her friend and nothing more. Meanwhile, Connor asks a doctor for professional help, and learns that Monica has shut off connection to her emotions some way and must get it back. Cody and Jess talk. 017. "Too Little, Too Late, Part One" - Alli tries to move on and ends up learning that it's Owen she truly wants and learns that he and Clare are dating, and Alli still tries to go for him. Meanwhile, Liam is visited in the hospital by Terra, after she goes to get checked for diseases or pregnancy. Diego's mother starts drinking. 018. "Too Little, Too Late, Part Two" '''- Alli seduces Owen and they share a kiss and Clare witnesses it and tells Alli that she is nothing but a slut and breaks up with Owen. Liam and Terra start to feel attracted to one another, because they are both dealing with issues. Meanwhile, Diego thinks his mother's drinking is starting to affect their relationship. '''019. "Because Of You, Part One" - Diego's mother strikes him, and he decides to run away from home. Owen tries to apologize to Clare, but she doesn't want to hear it. Gracie, whom now must make a decision, to either be Adam or Gracie, and Adam soon makes a decision and lets go of someone completely. 020. "Because Of You, Part Two" - Diego's running leads him to the one person he can trust...his father. Clare decides to forgive Owen for one mistake, but she will never forgive Alli, because she has done everything to help her. Gracie finally makes a decision, and she chooses to be Adam, no matter what and Aiden becomes his closest friend. SEASON 12 (2011-2012) REMAINING EPISODES 021. "My Love, Part One" - Jess starts to look for love in all the wrong places, especially when she kisses McKenzie and the two wonder what they are looking for. Meanwhile, Alli and Aiden start to flirt and soon Aiden is warned of who Alli is. Connor has a surprise for Monica. 022. "My Love, Part Two" - Jess and McKenzie deal with their feelings for one another and think that it's just for fun. Alli and Aiden start to fight, because of Aiden giving in to peer pressure and not deciding for himself. Meanwhile, Monica learns a shocking secret about her father. 023. "Call Me When You're Sober, Part One" - Jenna, with everything going on around her, decides that she is going to start helping herself, by drinking. Meanwhile, Lynn becomes embarrased that her mother is a new teacher. Also Connor learns that Monica has decided to fill the void of her father being gay, by spending money. 024. "Call Me When You're Sober, Part Two" - Jenna is caught drunk by child services, and protective custody is given to K.C. and he is happy once again. Lynn learns that she has to accept her mother no matter what. Connor tries to help Monica, but she shuns him and breaks up with him, and decides to help herself. 025. "Nothing Left To Lose, Part One" - Clare decides to introduce Owen to her parents, when they come for a visit. Jenna tries to get K.C. to convince the judge to give custody back to her. Meanwhile, Alli and Aiden have sex. 026. "Nothing Left To Lose, Part Two" - Clare learns that her parents don't aprove of Owen, so she decides that she is going to be with him no matter what. Jenna and K.C. clash over what should happen. Alli learns that she is pregnant and decides to get an abortion. 027. "Hate That I Love You, Part One" - Dave creates a relationship with Sadie, because he starts to fall back in love with her. Jenna, soon starts to fall back in love with K.C., after he convinces the judge to give them equal custody. Meanwhile, Liam decides to create another band. 028. "Hate That I Love You, Part Two" - Dave and Sadie start to grow closer and closer and soon learn that they are meant to be. Jenna and K.C. decide to create another relationship, just to be there for their child. Liam's band is not what he expected, but it works. 029. "Runaway Love, Part One" - Diego and his father decide to go back and help Diego's mother, and Diego soon wonders if his mother is no longer abusive. Meanwhile, Phoebe tries to convince everyone that roaches are all around in the cafeteria. 030. "Runaway Love, Part Two" - Diego tries to get his mother to go to therapy but she doesn't want to. Meanwhile, Phoebe decides to take matters to the extreme, and it almost gets Mr. Simpson fired, but she manages to save his job. 031. "I Kissed A Girl, Part One" - Jess and McKenzie continue to date in secret, and soon McKenzie becomes ashamed of Jess. Adam tries to find love, and ends up meeting a perfect girl, but wonders if she is everything she portrays herself to be. 032. "I Kissed A Girl, Part Two" - Jess learns that McKenzie really does love her, because McKenzie decides to admit that she and Jess are in a relationship to the whole school. Adam learns that his girlfriend only wants to have sex and doesn't want to bother to get to know him. 033. "He Said, She Said, Part One" '''- Lynn creates a relationship with her mother's boyfriend. Meanwhile, Terra faces her rapist in court. Alli tries to confide in Aiden, especially when she reveals that she had an abortion. '''034. "He Said, She Said, Part Two" - Lynn and her mother's boyfriend decide to finish off their relationship when Lynn's mother becomes suspicious. Terra and her rapist go at it in court, while Alli and Aiden decide to rekindle their relationship. 035. "Sober, Part One" - Dave and Sadie's relationship is on thin ice, especially when Sadie wants to have sex again. Diego manages to get his mother to go to therapy. Monica starts shoplifting to fill the void of Connor and her father. 036. "Sober, Part Two" - Dave and Said decide that maybe they should break up. Diego and his mother are back on speaking terms. Meanwhile, Monica continues to shoplift and she is caught, and her and her father finally decide to have a talk. 037. "Oh My God, Part One" - Clare deals with Fitz's return and she starts to fall for him again, and must make a decision. Meanwhile, K.C. and Jenna decide to find a peace of mind to let their baby go to day care. 038. "Oh My God, Part Two" - Clare finally makes a decision on who she wants to be with. Meanwhile, K.c. and Jenna finally let their child go to daycare. 039. "When I'm Gone, Part One" - Clare and Alli decide to let go of their problems and become friends once again. Dave, K.C., Jenna and other graduate. Meanwhile, Cody tries to wonder what he can do to make himself more noticeable. Meanwhile, Alli wonders if she will be able to continue her relationship with Aiden, when Alli goes to university. 040. "When I'm Gone, Part Two" - Alli and Aiden focus on saying goodbye to one another, but decide that they are still going to continue their relationship. Meanwhile, Clare and Owen decide to go to the same university, and Cody deals with a new reputation. Category:Blog posts